


14: Cold Morning

by Riddlebird-puff (hobbitpuff)



Series: Gotham - Autumn OTP Challenge [13]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 07:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16363223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbitpuff/pseuds/Riddlebird-puff
Summary: Day 14/31: Cold MorningOswald wakes up with a cold and Ed tries to take care of him.Read Series notes for Challange details.





	14: Cold Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes place during S2 and can be seen as pre-relationship or as platonic.

Oswald put the heavy blanket over his face against the bright light. He felt hungover even though he had not had anything to drink in weeks. He groaned, his head felt like it had grown three sizes while he had slept. And his nose felt as though it was stuffed with cotton. He just wanted to sink into the bed. 

 

“Wakey, Mister Penguin,” Edward chipped too loud. “What do you want for breakfast this morning? Pancakes? Omelette burrito?” 

 

“Not hungry,” he groaned, the thought of food turned his stomach. 

 

“You're not hungry?” he heard Ed’s footsteps grow closer. “Are you feeling alright, Oswald? You didn't eat much of dinner either.” 

 

“What's with the interrogation?” Oswald lowered the blanket. “Stop asking so many questions, just let me sleep.” Why did Nygma have to ask so many questions? It was making his head hurt.

 

“You look flushed, Oswald,” Edward put his palm on his forehead. “And you feel as though you have a fever. I hope infection hasn't set in your wound,” he bit his lip. “Does your arm hurt, or does it feel numb? Can you move your fingers?” He wiggled his fingers as though to demonstrate for Oswald how it was done. 

 

“It feels fine,” Oswald turned his head to sneeze. He sniffed loudly. 

 

“Gesundheit,” Ed chuckled. “It would appear you just have a common cold.” 

 

“It is because you keep it so cold in here,” he wrapped the blanket around himself. “It's like a walk in freezer in here.” He breathed out. “See, I can see my own breath.” He pointed at nothing. 

 

“The heating only works in the summer in this old building,” Ed said. “But I have a humidifier I can set up before I leave for work. You'll have to be careful it doesn't overheat however, wouldn't want to start a fire.” 

 

He moved towards the nightstand and opened the drawer. “I'm more worried about your fever.” He held up a thermometer. “We should take your temperature. Do you know the most accurate measure of body temperature is a rectal reading?” 

 

“If you are thinking of taking my temperature in my rectal,” Oswald answered. “Then I will take your temperature with a knife, do you understand?” He eyed the thermometer with distrust. “You hardly expect me to put that thing in my mouth after its been in your rectal.” 

 

“It's not like that,” Ed explained carefully. “I brought it home from work.” 

 

“You are definitely not putting that thing in me,” he coughed. “Not after you've been poking cadavers with it.” 

 

“It's been disinfected,” he did not deny the accusation. 

 

“Absolutely not,” Oswald declared. He sneezed again.

 

“Gesundheit,” Ed said. He put the thermometer back. “I'll go get the tissue box from the bathroom, I'll be right back.” He left.

 

Oswald lay back and closed his eyes until Edward returned. 

 

Ed placed the tissue box on his chest. “Here, you should blow your nose.”

 

Oswald grabbed a tissue from the box and ignoring Ed blew his nose. The hard blow caused pain in his sinuses. 

 

“You're not doing it right, if you blow too hard the germs can spread in your sinuses,” he sat on the bed and held a finger against one of Oswald’s nostrils. “Let me help, the best way to blow your nose is gently one side at a time.” 

 

“I do not need your help blowing my nose, Edward.” 

 

“Right-o,” he stood. “I'll get the humidifier set up, how about that?” He left and came back with a small machine that he plugged into the wall beside the bed. “There,” he stood back proud. “That should help clean the air. I also brought some vapor rub for you.” He opened the small canister and sat on the bed. “Lift up your shirt and I'll rub it on you.” 

 

Oswald lifted his shirt, accustomed to Edward changing his dressings. Ed rubbed the cold smelly slimy substance on his chest. He shivered at the coldness. “It's cold,” he said. But he was already breathing deeper than he was before. 

 

“It will ease the coughing,” he wiped his hands on a clean tissue. “And will help you sleep better.” He walked to the kitchen area. “I'll make you some honey tea before I leave.” Oswald shut his eyes and listened to Edward at work in the kitchen, he found himself soothed by the other man’s soft humming. 

 

Nygma was a strangely morbid young man but Oswald knew he meant well. 

 

Ed came back and handed Oswald the cup of tea. He took a sip and gagged. “What did you put in this?” He choked. 

 

“I added honey and mustard, I read somewhere that mustard was good for clearing sinuses,” he frowned. “Maybe I added too much. I can make another cup.”

 

“No, this is fine,” Oswald set the cup down on the nightstand. “I'll finish it later.” 

 

“Okay, if you're sure,” Edward grabbed his coat and put it on. “I can come home for lunch, I'll bring some chicken soup from that deli you like so much. And you can call me if you need anything-.” 

 

“Edward?” 

 

“Yes, Oswald, can I get you something before I go?” He turned back. 

 

“Thank you.” He put the covers back over his head. 

 

“Of course, Oswald.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> S2 Ed is so much fun to play with. That's probably why I've done so many S2 fics.


End file.
